


burn the bed and the dreams i've never met

by chiak_y (redsandlighthouse)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandlighthouse/pseuds/chiak_y
Summary: Il sentimento che sia una fantasma a incollare tutto insieme, che occupi lo spazio lasciato dalla distanza rispettosa a cui ti mantieni da lei, seduto tra di voi quando bevete assieme e condividete una sigaretta— non sai come scrollartelo di dosso.





	

“Ho provato a salvarlo.” Ti dice Tsunemori una sera, una bottiglia di Jack Daniel's vuota sotto il tavolo, un'altra che sta per seguirla nella sua mano. “Ci ho provato e poi ci ho provato di nuovo.” Fa una pausa, prende un altro sorso e poi ti passa la bottiglia. “E so che ci proverei ancora se ne avessi l'occasione.”

Guardi il liquido, quasi vedi i tuoi occhi riflessi in esso. “Non sei tu. È lui. Dio potrebbe interessarsi alla causa, e lui gli sfuggirebbe lo stesso.”

 _Anche io ho provato a salvarlo_ , è ciò che non dici ma che lei sa comunque. Ingoi un altro po' di liquore, lasci il fondo per lei.

“Spero soltanto che stia bene.” dice alla fine, e la sua voce si rompe un po', rimedia buttando giù l'alcol rimasto fino all'ultima goccia. Quando ha finito, è difficile capire se il suo aspetto sconvolto sia causato da Kogami o dal liquore. 

“Questo sembra un buon momento per vomitare.”

“La prego di no, Ispettore.”

“ _Mio Dio_ , Ginoza-san” dice Tsunemori, imbronciata, più infantile di quanto la ricordi mai “Chiamami solo Akane.”

Poi, inizia a vomitare.

La sollevi letteralmente di peso (non che sia pesante. E tu ti sei rafforzato parecchio, in ogni caso) e la porti in bagno. Si inginocchia di fronte al water ma non ti lascia andare totalmente, la sua mano rimane stretta al tuo braccio. Un po' impacciato, ti chiedi se dovresti aiutarla in qualche modo. Un altro conato la scuote dalla testa ai piedi e istintivamente inizi ad accarezzarle la schiena. 

Quando ha finito sembra svuotata di ogni cosa. Cade a sedere e tu rimani lì, insicuro su cosa dire o fare. 

“Mi sento uno schifo...” bofonchia dopo qualche momento passato a fissare il vuoto. Non puoi evitare il sorriso che si forma sul tuo volto.

“Senza offesa, ma lo credo bene. Ti sei scolata due intere bottiglie di liquore piuttosto forte.”

“Ehi, tu hai aiutato...”

“In minima parte.”

Tsunemori abbassa lo sguardo, borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile.

“...In ogni caso, sarebbe meglio che tu andassi a dormire.”

“Ugh, non sono davvero sicura di essere in grado di tornare a casa...”

“No, probabilmente no.”

“Rimarrò qui per stanotte...”

“In questo caso, prendi la mia stanza.”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Ginoza-san...dormirò sul divano...”

“Ma—”

“Nessuna protesta.” Dice lei, sembra che stia per addormentarsi lì eppure riesce a suonare perfettamente sicura di sé e autoritaria. “Dammi solo una mano a rimettermi in piedi.”  
Afferri immediatamente la mano che sventola confusamente nella tua direzione e ti fai carico di tutto il suo peso quando la sollevi. 

Si appoggia saldamente a te ed è una cosa che non ha senso, perché Tsunemori è forse la persona che ha meno bisogno di appoggiarsi a qualcuno che tu conosca.

Ma, in fondo, è una circostanza particolare. 

La aiuti a distendersi e le porgi una coperta, assicurandoti che sia ben sistemata. 

La verità è che ti è sempre piaciuto prenderti cura degli altri.

“Grazie, Ginoza-san.” Ti dice con gli occhi semi chiusi e la voce impastata. 

“E di che.” Mormori, una risposta un po' di cortesia e anche un po' sentita, perché davvero, cosa hai mai fatto che meriti una ringraziamento da lei. Ma lei la prende seriamente, afferra il bordo della tua giacca, aggrotta le sopracciglia e ti guarda determinata.

“Di aver bevuto con me, e poi di essere rimasto ad aiutarmi e tutto il resto. Avevo bisogno di...parlare con qualcuno. Qualcuno che capisse.”

Sorridi appena, con gli angoli delle labbra. Ti viene naturale se ricordi i primi giorni, quando era appena arrivata e tu eri lì già da troppo tempo. Non c'era nulla su cui la vedeste allo stesso modo. E ora, Tsunemori è l'unica con cui provi della vera intesa, con cui è facile vederla allo stesso modo. Sul campo siete una squadra coordinata in ogni sguardo, in ogni movimento. E tu la capisci. La capisci quando si affaccia alla balconata del quartier generale, scrutando i grattaceli, cercando di guardare oltre la distesa di edifici, lo sguardo che cerca di raggiungere una terra più lontana. La capisci quando arriva in ufficio con l'odore di sigarette che fluttua attorno a lei, un velo che la avvolge; sono le mattine in cui è più concentrata e determinata e tu la capisci. Capisci tutto e allo stesso tempo, sai che per te non è la stessa cosa. A volte te ne convinci, cerchi di riconoscerti nei suoi sentimenti quando i tuoi sono troppo forti e angoscianti e tenti di rifugiarti nel cameratismo che Tsunemori rappresenta. 

Eppure, la capisci. 

“Non è un problema. Ora riposi, ispettore Tsunemori.”

Mentre spegni tutte le luci ed esci dalla stanza fai appena in tempo a sentirla borbottare con la voce ovattata dalla coperta che si è tirata fin sopra il naso: “Ti ho detto di chiamarmi Akane...”

 

****

 

A volte, ti sorprendi di come tu sia riuscito a far pace con il tuo passato. Il più delle volte sei sincero con te stesso e ammetti che di rimpianti ne hai, alcuni molto recenti. Ma a questo punto della tua vita hai imparato a non lasciare che essi ti divorino. Se c'è una cosa di cui sei fiero è che ormai sei in grado di lasciare i ricordi appesi alle pareti buie della tua stanza di esecutore. 

Hai dei sogni, quando non sei così stanco da crollare nel buio assoluto di un sonno che funziona meglio di qualsiasi analgesico. Sogni la tua infanzia e tuo padre e tua madre. Nelle notti buone, ci sono solo sorrisi e luce e calore. Spesso, tuo padre si accascia al suolo, il sangue tutt'attorno a lui, il tuo braccio fa male, il respiro ti si ferma in gola. Altre volte è solo lui, si siede accanto a te e ti sorride, parlate di cose vecchie e nuove. Se sei fortunato, ti da qualche buon consiglio e poi ti scompiglia i capelli. 

Altre volte, sogni Kogami. Il Kogami dei tuoi sogni è meno vivido di tuo padre, i bordi che disegnano la sua figura più sfocati. Eppure, quando ti svegli è lui che ti stringe più forte il cuore e lo stomaco. Lo sogni spesso, da Seun. Lui è lì in ginocchio, tu lasci cadere la pistola, ti allontani. Ma lui ti afferra, le sue mani sono dure attorno al tuo volto mentre ti attira sé, ruba il tuo respiro in una maniera diversa da tutte le altre, il cui ricordo è legato a Kogami in maniera indivisibile. (Kogami che oramai è più come un'idea, un miraggio, una spina conficcata nel tuo petto.) 

In quei sogni non lo respingi, avvolgi le tue braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi, le linee che delimitano i vostri corpi diventano imprecise ed è difficile distinguere dove lui finisce e tu cominci. Spesso, lui scappa, scompare, si allontana ancora una volta. Altre volte, ti chiede di seguirlo. Accetti sempre. 

È difficile svegliarti da quei sogni e dover guardare Tsunemori negli occhi. Ma, per la maggior parte del tempo, riesci a tenere i tuoi sensi di colpa a bada. 

Ormai sai farlo.

 

****

 

Sono strane, le piccole cose che noti di lei. 

Quando la luce naturale illumina i tratti del suo viso e sembra giovane e felice. Quando è sera e siete in macchina e le luci della strada scorrono sul suo volto filtrate dal finestrino; è quasi reverenziale il suo volto in penombra. 

Ultimamente, ha iniziato a mangiarsi le unghie. 

Lo accenni a Kunizuka e lei ti guarda con i suoi occhi imperscrutabili. Il giorno dopo le presta uno smalto che Tsunemori accetta con un sorriso, seppur sorpresa dal regalo improvviso. È di un colore chiaro, un rosa quasi trasparente. Lo noti quando appoggia la testa sul palmo della mano mentre ti sei sporto sopra la sua spalla per leggere dei dati sul computer. Pensi che le doni. Senti il bisogno di dirglielo. 

“Lo smalto che ti ha dato Kunizuka...”

Tsunemori sbatte le palpebre, il suo sguardo raggiunge istintivamente le sue dita.

“Oh. Sì, ho provato a metterlo.”

Annuisci, rigido.

“Ti sta bene.”

“Davvero? Beh, Kunizuka ha davvero buon gusto.”

Tieni gli occhi fissi sul monitor del computer. Ti senti andare a fuoco. 

 

****

 

La tua condizione fisica è migliorata notevolmente da quando sei un esecutore. È una cosa che apprezzi della situazione. I tuoi movimenti sono più agili, riesci ad immobilizzare i criminali con più prontezza. Ti rende il lavoro un po' più facile. Solo un po'.

State inseguendo un bastardo ostinato e lui si infila in un quartiere piuttosto isolato. Scatti in avanti, distanziando velocemente Tsunemori e Hinakawa. 

“Ginoza-san! Faccia attenzione!” senti Tsunemori gridarti dietro ma ormai sei già parecchio avanti. Ti arrampichi su una scala antincendio che corre lungo le pareti dei vecchi edifici, continuando a tenere d'occhio l'obbiettivo. Sei ancora troppo lontano per poterlo eliminare senza intoppi. Salti giù atterrando giusto dietro di lui ma sei più rumoroso del previsto. Si gira di scatto, assesta un colpo ben mirato al tuo addome. Fa male e sei costretto a piegarti in due. Uno scintillio: ha un coltello. Eviti il fendente appena in tempo. Il criminale affonda di nuovo la lama, i suoi occhi infuriati e selvaggi. Cerchi di difenderti, i tuoi movimenti calcolati dovrebbero avere la meglio sui suoi colpi alla cieca. Nonostante tutto, ti accoltella la spalla, quella buona. Ignori il dolore, stringi i denti ed estrai la lama, la getti lontano. Il criminale si sente messo all'angolo, inizia a correre. Impugnando il Dominator nella tua mano metallica, senti Tsunemori arrivare alle tue spalle. Ignori qualsiasi cosa ti stia urlando e premi il grilletto. Il quoziente di criminalità è oltre il trecento, la modalità Lethal Eliminator disintegra il corpo dell'uomo. 

“Ginoza!”

Ti volti, incontrando il volto di Tsunemori. Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia, il suo sguardo si indurisce. Sei ricoperto di sangue, tuo e del criminale. 

“Non lasciare più indietro la tua squadra così! Sapevi quanto fosse pericoloso!”

Aggrotti le sopracciglia, onestamente confuso: “Certo. Per questo me ne sono occupato senza metterla in difficoltà—”

“Ginoza-san, si ricordi con chi sta parlando.”

Tsunemori sembra davvero arrabbiata con te ed era da un po' che non succedeva. Prima che tu possa rimuginare sulla cosa lei sospira e si volta, dichiara l'operazione completata e comunica alla seconda squadra con a capo Shimotsuki di ritornare al punto d'incontro. 

La segui silenziosamente, ignorando gli sguardi preoccupati di Hinakawa. 

È solo molto più tardi che ti rivolge la parola, quando per chissà quale dannato scherzo del destino siete rimasti entrambi per il turno di notte in ufficio, Sugo sparito chissà dove. 

“Ginoza-san” la sua voce ti fa ridestare dallo stato semi assonato in cui sei caduto a furia di scorrere tutti i rapporti. 

“Sì?”

Non ti risponde subito. Smette di battere lettere sulla tastiera e si gira a guardarti, i suoi occhi sono seri, assottigliati dalla preoccupazione.

“Ti prego, fa attenzione sul campo.”

Istintivamente porti la mano alla spalla accoltellata, ricoperta di bende sotto il completo. Fortunatamente, la ferita non era stata troppo profonda. 

“È stata solo una piccola svista.”

“Non è questo il punto Ginoza-san.” Tsunemori sospira, abbassa lo sguardo. Sembra stanca. “Quando ti lanci senza il minimo riguardo per te stesso nel pericolo io...”

Non sembra che voglia finire la frase. Ma ha quello sguardo negli occhi. Sta guardando lontano, al passato, oltre i grattacieli. E tu capisci.

“Ti chiedo scusa. Ma so badare a me stesso.” Ti mordi il labbro, dibatti con te stesso e poi aggiungi: “Lo sai, non sono come lui.”

“Lo so.” Dice, sorride tristemente. “Comunque, se ti perdessi Ginoza-san non so come potrei farmene una ragione.”

 _Ce la faresti, ce l'hai fatta sempre_ , è ciò che pensi e non dici. Sai che non ama questa parte di sé. 

“Farò del mio meglio.”

Le offri un sorriso che vuole essere incoraggiante. Lei ridacchia. 

“Non chiedo altro.”

 

****

 

Ti chiedi che cosa la leghi veramente a te. Fiducia e rispetto, certo. Sono almeno tre anni che lavorate insieme e ne avete viste tante. Pacche sulle spalle e sguardi d'intesa e schiene premute l'una contro l'altra sono cose reali che vanno tutte aggiunte all'intruglio di ingredienti che costruisce il vostro legame. 

Eppure.

Eppure.

Il sentimento che sia una fantasma a incollare tutto insieme, che occupi lo spazio lasciato dalla distanza rispettosa a cui ti mantieni da lei, seduto tra di voi quando bevete assieme e condividete una sigaretta— non sai come scrollartelo di dosso. 

Dopotutto, sei sempre stato perseguitato dai fantasmi. Tuo padre e tua madre e Sasayama. C'era sempre un qualche fantasma, pronto a chiudere le sue fredde mani attorno al tuo cuore, insinuarsi nella tua ombra e seguirti dappertutto, a intromettersi ingombrante in tutte le tue relazioni. Sai che è colpa tua; in fondo un fantasma è lì perché qualcuno vuole vederlo. 

Pensi a Kogami, e come anche lui sia diventato un fantasma ed era stato bello per un po', credere che non sarebbe successo. Non facile, perché la consapevolezza era sempre stata lì. Ma era più piacevole e facile ignorare la voce che gli ricordava quella costante della sua vita durante le pigre mattinate passate avvolti nelle lenzuola, braccia e gambe e pelle e dita tra i capelli, durante chiacchierate infinite, le sere dei turni di notte e le mani che si sfioravano. Era stato tutto bello e piacevole per un po' e pensi a quanto sarebbe bello se riuscissi a ricordare quelle giornate senza il gusto amaro che si accumula sulla tua lingua, senza il fantasma che tiene gli occhi puntati sulla tua schiena, allunga le braccia e ti abbraccia da dietro, ti attira a sé, freddo, inevitabile. 

Spesso decidi di prendertela con lui, perché un po' se lo merita e anche perché è facile. Lo odi, per ciò che le ha fatto, per averla lasciata, per averla cambiata. Lo odi, perché tu non sarai mai lui per lei. Lo odi, perché lei non sarà mai lui per te.

Guardi Tsunemori, ammiri il modo in cui riesce a tenere i suoi fantasmi per lo più silenziosi e benevoli. Speri che non diventerà mai un tuo fantasma.

Certo, potresti diventarlo tu, per lei.

 

****

 

La chiami per nome un giorno mentre pranzate insieme, senza pensarci, e lei ti sorride. 

“Ah...um...ecco—”

“Ora non agitarti, Ginoza-san. Ti avevo detto io di farlo, ricordi?”

La parte peggiore è che non l'hai fatto con consapevolezza. Ti è sfuggito dalle labbra, così.

Ma lei continua a sorridere e mangiare la sua insalata. 

“Cosa c'è?” le chiedi, un sopracciglio alzato.

“Eh? Cosa?”

“Stai sorridendo.”

“Davvero?” 

“Già.”

“Scusa. È che è la prima volta che mi chiami per nome in tre anni.”

“...Beh, dovevo iniziare prima o poi.”

Lo dici con leggerezza, ma ancora non riesci a credere a te stesso. Sprofonderesti volentieri nel terreno. Ma lei continua a guardarti e sorridere. 

“Cosa c'è ora?”

“Oh. Oh no, niente, davvero.” Scrolla le spalle, si passa nervosamente una mano tra i capelli “È carino. Come lo dici. O— beh, sai. Che tu lo abbia detto.” Alza velocemente lo sguardo. Non sai che tipo di espressione tu abbia in questo momento, ma appena incontra il tuo sguardo inizia a balbettare e...arrossire? 

“Woah, okay è— è tardi eh? Um, meglio che ritorni in ufficio.”

Si alza in fretta e quasi inciampa mettendo via il suo vassoio. Cerca di svignarsela ma tutto questo è troppo. Semplicemente troppo.

“Akane.”

Si blocca e sembra che costringa se stessa a voltarsi.

Appoggi il mento contro la mano guantata, sorridi. 

“Akane.” 

Aggrotta le sopracciglia.

“Non è divertente, Ginoza-san.”

“In effetti, lo è.”

Rotea gli occhi e marcia fuori dalla mensa, ma sembra più divertita e meno imbarazzata. Per quanto ti riguarda, non puoi credere a tutto questo.

 

****

 

Processare la tua relazione con Kogami ti sembra ancora troppo. Hai paura che se iniziassi ad analizzarla, prendere tra le dita ogni filo che la componeva e sfilarlo uno per volta per raggiungere infine il cuore di quella complicata matassa, ciò che ci troveresti potrebbe distruggere il tuo Psycho Pass una volta per tutte. 

Per così tanto tempo, questo puoi dirlo, lui era stato tutto. Il tuo unico amico e confidente e supporto e il partner perfetto e poi parlavate di amore e di cose di cui non capivate niente. Non vuoi sapere che cosa fosse tutto quello, non vuoi sapere se quando se n'è andato si sia fermato a guardare dietro di sé, se dopo aver lasciato il suo coefficiente salire si sia mai preoccupato di che conseguenze avrebbe avuto su di te e su di voi. Non vuoi sapere se Kogami stesse illudendo se stesso, inseguendo idee che non appartenevano alla sua natura, lui che credeva a una giustizia che esisteva solo negli scritti polverosi dei suoi filosofi e nei racconti di tuo padre— e non tutte avevano a che fare con il Sybil. No, alcune avevano a che fare con ideali di sentimenti e stabilità e famiglie felici e ricordi lontani d'infanzia, di una felicità semplice e completa. Anche tu, come Tsunemori, ti chiedi se stia bene, se il vento gli scompigli i capelli, se abbia trovato un posto in cui la libertà e la giustizia lo circondino, così forti e presenti che li possa sentire correre nelle vene. Quindi, non lo analizzi, cerchi di tenere tutto lì, ben rinchiuso al sicuro in un angolo impolverato della tua stanza buia da esecutore.

Guardi a cosa hai ora e non è molto, davvero. Ma tu e Kunizuka ridete insieme, Shion ti pizzica il fianco, Sugo ti segue nelle azioni più pericolose senza batter ciglio e Hinakawa si nasconde dietro di te in situazioni particolarmente stressanti. E poi c'è lei e tu non sai più cosa pensare.

“Akane, ricordi quando hai detto che non sapresti cosa fare se mi succedesse qualcosa?”

Akane si volta a guardarti. Siete fuori sulla balconata, l'ufficio durante il turno di notte troppo opprimente. Il vento è leggero, il cielo terso. 

“Sì.”

“Io so cosa farei se ti succedesse qualcosa.”

Per qualche attimo, non dice nulla. Poi un sorriso triste le si distende sul volto. 

“Questo non è da te, Ginoza-san.”

“Forse sono davvero cambiato, dopotutto.”

Akane abbassa lo sguardo e la sua mano si avvicina alla tua, sfiora le tue dita. 

“No, non così tanto.”

Ha ragione. È questo il problema.

Lei è diventata tutto.

 

****

 

Sai bene che questo non potrà finire bene. Non può mai, non c'è niente da fare. Eppure, non ti importa così tanto. In qualche modo, l'incertezza è compensata da lei, che è così solida, così incrollabile. Ti chiedi come faccia, arriva appena all'altezza del tuo petto (passi distrattamente una mano tra i suoi capelli e la spingi a te, lei ride e protesta, la faccia nascosta nella tua camicia).

In qualche modo ti va bene così, ti basta starle accanto, seguirla fin dove ti porterà e guardarle la schiena. Vorresti prendere qualche colpo per lei, o almeno ci provi, e ti chiedi come faccia, così tanto peso poggiato sulle spalle a camminare così, dritta e sfacciata. 

(Ed è lei in ogni caso, è sempre lei che ti accarezza la schiena nelle notti peggiori, mani fresche contro il tuo volto sudato.)

Hai imparato per esperienza che dare tutto te stesso a qualcun altro non è una buona idea, sai che quando se ne andrà anche lei, porterà via tutto ciò che è rimasto di te (si merita di meglio in ogni caso).

Eppure, in qualche modo, vuoi provarci e vuoi fidarti e non è così difficile, davvero, non quando sorride, non quando ti guarda dritta negli occhi, dice: “Staremo bene.”

La consapevolezza è lì, ora come allora, ma è più facile tenerla a bada. Sei cambiato, e lei non è lui (eppure non puoi non chiederti se ci sia qualcosa di intimamente sbagliato in te, qualcosa che ti costringe a inseguire queste persone che guardano oltre, sempre oltre, e in qualche modo trovano il tempo di guardare alle loro spalle).

Akane sfila delicatamente l'elastico che ti lega i capelli, intreccia le sue dita nei ciuffi corvini. Abbassi le palpebre, senti il suo calore, il suo tocco una presenza leggera. 

“Hai capelli migliori dei miei, non ci posso credere.”

Ridi, un suono sincero e grezzo. “Vuoi che ti riveli i miei segreti?”

“Un buon poliziotto non lo farebbe mai.”

“Un buon poliziotto sa con chi confidarsi.”

“In questo caso, sono onorata.” Dice lei con una risata nascosta nella voce, appoggia la testa contro la tua schiena. 

“Sono io ad esserlo.”

Le sue braccia scivolano attorno alla tua vita, ti attirano più vicino a lei.

“Ehi, va bene così. Non preoccuparti.”

In qualche modo, le credi e va bene. Per ora va bene.

 

****

 

Lo sogni di nuovo.

Hai una pistola in mano, la canna preme contro i suoi capelli, neri e scompigliati e sporchi e sudati. Lasci cadere l'arma. Gli dici di andarsene, di non cercare più nessuno di voi, di non dar più problemi a Tsunemori. Ti volti, fai pochi passi prima che la sua mano ti afferri.

“Vieni con me, Gino.”

Nel sogno, ti chiedi se sia davvero questa la sua voce, se la ricordi ancora bene. Sorridi, sorridi al sopranome che usa, sorridi allo sguardo nei suoi occhi, alle sue dita callose attorno al tuo polso. Ti avvicina a sé, la sensazione delle sue labbra sulle tue ancora vivida e tu sorridi, sorridi a tutto questo e a Kogami e sai che questo è davvero un addio.

In questo sogno, non lo segui.

**Author's Note:**

> postata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3380491&i=1


End file.
